GIFT
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Pairing: Hiruma/Raimon; past Musashi/Hiruma    Summary: Hiruma wants something strange on his birthday.  Rated M for Mature situations. I DO NOT own ES21, not in any of my fics!


**GIFT.**

**Pairing: **Hiruma/Raimon; past Musashi/Hiruma

**Summary:** Hiruma wants something strange on his birthday.

* * *

Mamori couldn't believe what she had just heard. No—Hiruma had to be lying, right? Narrowing her bright blue irises, she clenched her hands into fists. He was just making fun of her AND Raimon wasn't he? That would be _so_ like him! Adopting an annoyed expression, she opened her mouth to speak only to get cut off by the devil.

"Don't you—!"

"You think I'm joking fucking manager?" Hiruma asked seriously, his own irises narrowed as he pinned the pink haired girl standing before him with glinting emerald irises before returning to his computer screen.

Mamori's eyes widened as she stood there, shocked, confused, and slightly devastated.

"I'm telling you because I know you'll get it for me!"

"You're g—!"

The sound of a gun cocking made Mamori immediately shut her trap as she continued to stare at Hiruma, the boy who was now out of her reach completely…

"It's not the end of the damn world," Hiruma suddenly barked. "I know for a fact that one of the Ha-Ha Brothers likes you."

Mamori lost her crushed expression immediately at the blonde's words while the Ha-Ha Brothers came to mind. One of them…liked her?

"Get me my gift fucking manager."

Nothing more was said after that.

* * *

Later on, after she had had a good cry or two, Mamori managed to pull herself together enough to where she had to visit three stores to find the clothing Hiruma had in mind, chloroform to knock Raimon out, and even had to enlist the help of Musashi who Hiruma had filled in a week before talking to Mamori.

"He looks cute," Mamori commented, startled by how great the young receiver looked with his hair down. Hiruma had chosen a set of clothing that fit Raimon's form perfectly, but it was still kind of weird. "I-I'll see you later Musashi-san!"

Exiting the clubhouse, Mamori sighed as she realized her image of Hiruma had now warped a bit. He was demonic, insane, gay, and even PERVERTED! Poor Raimon, she thought, feeling a bit guilty to leave the male in Hiruma's clutches, but she had atleast wanted to be able to give the blonde the one thing he had wanted on his birthday. If it had to be Raimon, so be it!

Musashi sighed as he removed the sleeping male's boxers and put them away where Hiruma could get them later before tying Raimon's wrists so he wouldn't be able to escape. This was insane and weird, but the kicker definitely, DEFINETELY, would NOT wish this on any young boy. Atleast it wasn't Sena! Shin would have Hiruma's head on a platter—or spear…

Once his job was done, Musashi laid Raimon on the clubhouse's main table before leaving to stand watch outside; the moment Hiruma appeared, he was gone!

"Uh," Musashi started as Hiruma began to pass him by, "don't hurt that kid okay?"

"Mind your own business, you old fogy," was the reply as Hiruma entered the clubhouse, closing the door behind him.

When the lock sounded, Musashi made himself scare. He didn't want to be around to hear _anything_!

* * *

_H-Hiruma-kun wants you as a birthday present, Raimon-kun!_

_He looks…cute._

_Hiruma's…weird, but you'll be okay Raimon._

Trying to place the voices as was and his eyelids felt heavy, but soon there was silence! What was…going on? Closing his closed his even tighter a few times, he slowly opened them once he heard a door closer and lock. He was in the clubhouse? Why?

When Hiruma's face suddenly entered his field of vision, he couldn't help but let out a scream of fright only for it to be muffled by the blonde's hand.

_What-What are we doing in here?_ Raimon thought, scared and confused.

"Today's my birthday fucking monkey," Hiruma said suddenly, a certain, strange gleam in his emerald irises as he stared down at the younger male. _"Guess what I asked for?"_

Raimon's eyes suddenly widened as realization sunk in. Mamori-san had said something about Hiruma wanting him as a present! Moving his arms suddenly, he was shocked to see that they weren't really moving; it was like they were bound!

"Your wrists are tied."

Leaning down even further against Raimon as they took up space on the sturdy table, dexterous hands began to explore the lightly tanned male's form with interest.

"St-Stop," Raimon exclaimed as his cheeks began to turn red. "Hi-Hiruma-sempai don't touch me!" Why…why was it so breezy? What was he wearing?

"You aren't in any position to give orders fucking monkey! Just shut up and enjoy it!"

"What am I wearing?"

"What, a _skirt_ isn't in that pea-sized vocabulary of yours?"

He was wearing a skirt? There—he didn't feel—his boxers were gone!

"KE KE KE! Missing something?"

A suggestive leer had slipped onto the blonde's face as he asked the question after letting lose a happy cackle.

Raimon's cheeks were a dark red now as he realized he was one, wearing a skirt, and two, didn't have any underwear underneath! Was Hiruma doing this to mess with his head! It wasn't funny! It wasn't funny at all!

"This-this isn't funny, Hiruma-sempai!"

"You think I'm joking? You know what men do with other men, right?"

Gritting his teeth, Raimon turned his face away, still blushing darkly. Of course he knew! His Dad had explained _that way_ after he had explained the traditional male-female way; it was one of the only things he had been taught before the man left him and his mother.

"…"

"_You're going to enjoy this, fucking monkey…"_

Raimon didn't like the sound of Hiruma's voice, but as long as he was trapped, and within the older male's grasp, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

"A-Ah—no—too BIG!" the wide receiver gasped out as he lay under Hiruma naked as the day he was born.

"Oh?"

Thrusting forward almost viciously, Hiruma panted harshly as he finally entered Raimon. Heated emerald irises stared down at the younger male's sweaty form, eating up the sight immediately._ It's been too long since I've done this_, Hiruma thought to himself as memories of late nights with Musashi resurfaced. They were immediately squashed however when he heard a noise come Raimon.

"Hm?"

"A-Are you going to move or what?"

A sly grin suddenly appeared on Hiruma's features.

"You're fucking two-faced, you know that, right?"

"J-Just move already!"

"KE KE KE!"

* * *

"R-Raimon, are you okay?" Sena asked worriedly as he walked with his best friend to practice. The redhead was limping! Had he gotten into a fight or something? "What happened to you?"

Raimon swallowed lightly, ignoring the heat in his cheeks and turned towards Sena slightly.

"It's okay," he replied, giving a small grin. "I was helping Hiruma-sempai with his birthday gift!"

"O-Oh, right, Hiruma-sempai's birthday was yesterday! What did he get?" It was foolish to ask why he hadn't invited anyone to have a party.

"H-He said he'd kill me if I told anyone," was the reply. "Top Secret or something."

"Top…Secret?"

Raimon nodded.

Sena frowned. Was it **that great **of a present?


End file.
